Please, Draco
by TerraClara
Summary: After saving Harry from suicide, Draco discovers he loves the broken boy. But what do Lucius Malfoy and Theo Nott have to say about it? T for two attempted suicides, minor child abuse, and a tiny dash of non-con. Flangst.


Disclaimer: If I owned HP, _why_ would I be twisting the characters? Think about it!:)

This is my first fanfiction, so go easy! I appreciate _all_ your reviews, and I'm_ still_ amazed at the amount!

: I agree with everything you said. I did have some problems with spacing at first, but I tried to fix it:)

chick787: Hey buddy!:) Thanks for the review, but were caps really necessary?:)

: I'm glad you liked it!:)

Harry's POV 

** Draco's POV **

Normal POV

* * *

Normal POV  
Harry Potter and crew were walking down a rarely used hallway on their way to the pit, otherwise known as Potions. Harry was arguing softly with Ron over Quidditch when he crashed headlong into the dreaded Draco Malfoy.  
"Watch where you're going, Pothead," Malfoy snarled at Harry, both sprawled on the cold concrete.  
"Maybe I wouldn't have to watch, if you weren't always in my way!" It was weak, and both boys knew it.  
"I see you have the Weasel and Mudblood with you again. I suppose they're with you to hide their low statuses."  
At this point, the rivals were standing, Harry steaming. That did it though. He flew at Malfoy, fisting his hand in the blonde's shirt and pushing him up against the unforgiving wall. Malfoy was quick to take advantage of this, and he flipped them around, pressing up close to the Savior's face.  
"I hate you, Potter." He put more malice and disgust than was seemingly possible into that name.  
Harry stuttered a little, then pushed Malfoy away, but not before Malfoy saw the tears threatening to fall.  
_ "What the hell?"_  
The thin brunette ran to the Potions classroom, his friends trailing behind him.  
_ "Weird, I believe I saw tears. Aw, he was crying. What did I do?"_ Malfoy might not have liked Harry, but he *was* curious.

* * *

** Draco's POV**  
** After Potions, in which that hopeless Longbottom blew up his cauldron and Potter was more incompetent than ever, it was dinner. I couldn't wait, as I wanted to catch Potter before he walked into the Great Hall, and ask him why he was crying, and maybe even tease him a little more.**  
** I walked briskly, as Malfoys never jog, and it was just my luck, Potter was ambling toward the huge wooden doors.**  
** "Potter!" He turned to look, halting for a couple of seconds. That was all I needed to catch up with him.**  
** "What do you want, Dra-Malfoy?" He sounded tired, with none of his usual venom. I noticed he almost said my first name. Odd.**  
** "I was wondering why you were blubbering like a baby when we met in the hallway." His face soured at this, and he turned away slightly. "It's none of your goddamn business! And how do you know I was crying, anyway?"**  
** "Language, Potter. And I believe you were, for no reason."**  
** "Why, Malfoy. If I didn't know better, I would think you cared." I scowled at this.**  
** "Whatever." I strode powerfully into the Great Hall, sensing Potter behind me. I sent a well-aimed tripping hex behind me, smirking at the sound of his body hitting the floor. I prepared myself for a counterattack, but none came. Whirling around, I found Har-Potter sitting on his arse, looking stunned. But then, his eyes flashed. Not with anger, pain, or even revenge. Sadness. There, but so fast I almost could have imagined it.**

* * *

Normal POV  
Harry looked at Draco with a strange expression, before getting up and running out of the Great Hall. Naturally, Draco had to follow. He traced the Hero to an abandoned classroom, where he heard... sobs? The Slytherin Ice Prince slyly slid into the room, because Malfoys never slink, peek, or spy.  
"Too much to handle, Potter?"  
Harry's head shot up, his cheeks streaked with tears and his emerald eyes shining.  
"Leave me alone, please, Draco." He barely whispered. Draco's eyebrows rose to his hairline at the sound of his name falling from the Savior's lips.  
"F-fine. But don't expect me to feel sorry for you." The blonde strutted out of the room.

* * *

Harry's POV  
_ "This is too much. How can I go on living when I don't have anything to live for?"_ I reached down and pulled a small vial out of my robes._ Dreamless Sleep_. Too much of this was fatal. Exactly what I needed. I uncorked the bottle and held it to my lips.

* * *

** Draco's POV- A Few Minutes Earlier**  
** I waited outside the classroom for a couple of minutes before I made my decision. Harry obviously was in a lot of pain, and I wanted-no, needed- to find out why. I prepared myself to walk back in, when I heard a bottle pop. Why-?**  
** My eyes widened in realization and I sprinted into the classroom, halting long enough to see Harry holding a potion to his -beautiful, full- mouth. I ran forward and tackled him, the bottle, *Dreamless Sleep*, I could see, falling and shattering. Harry looked at me in confusion, then raised his wand.**  
** "Why did you do that?" He shouted, looking happy and sad and confused and angry and tired all in the same moment.**  
** I opened my mouth, words spilling out of my mouth like water, materializing before I even got to examine them.**  
** "I didn't want you to die." I paused for a second, encouraged by the look on the brunette's face. "I never wanted you to die. I-I think I love you, Harry." We both froze at this, but Harry reacted first.**

* * *

Harry's POV  
"I-I think I love you, Harry." The last words I expected to come out of my arch-rival's lips. He looked just as surprised at the confession as I felt. I froze, not understanding. But then, it sunk in. Launching myself at him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. He tensed, and I moved to pull away. What if this was all some sick Slytherin joke? But my fears were unneeded, as he slung his arms around my thin waist and began responding. He lightly ran his tongue across my bottom lip, and I gasped. He took the advantage and entered my mouth.  
The need for oxygen soon pulled us apart, I, panting and Draco looking totally unaffected. What did I do wrong? I looked away, ashamed. Draco stuttered a little, then ran out of the room, robes billowing behind him, not unlike Snape.

* * *

** Draco's POV**  
** I stopped running at the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Wiping my lips with the back of my hand, I wondered. What had caused me to say that? And why did Harry respond?**  
**_ "Oh Merlin. I left him there! He's depressed and just attempted suicide! What am I thinking?"_ I sprinted back down the hallways, trying to get to the Hero before he found another way to die. I skidded to a stop outside, and peered in. Harry was just sitting on the floor against the wall, shaking. I immediately regretted leaving. And I took my first steps toward him.**

* * *

Normal POV  
Harry looked up as Draco entered the dark classroom. His hair was shining from the moonlight streaming through the lone window, and he seemed very much the Ice Prince he was nicknamed.  
Draco was stunned at the Golden Boy's appearance. His eyes were dark and shiny, hair more mangled than usual, and tear tracks made their way down his cheeks. A flash of hope lit up his eyes, but soon disappeared.  
Draco stepped toward him. The tortured boy shrank back, as if the blonde scared or repulsed him.  
"Ha-Harry? What happened?"  
The broken boy took so long to respond that Draco was about to ask again.  
"The war happened. My friends happened. _You _happened. The war took away basically everyone I loved. It's my fault. It's all my fault!" Harry dropped his head into his hands, shoulders shaking from powerful sobs.  
There was really only one thing Draco could do. He wrapped his arms around the Hero and whispered in his ear.  
"It's not. It's not, it's not, it's not! It's all V-Vol-Voldemort's fault. You were just the unlucky, amazing, miraculous, beaut- You friends should just go screw themselves. They were never really all that great anyway!... And what do you mean,_ I _happened?"  
"You-you-you-" Harry broke into refreshed sobs, the noise filling the empty room and echoing off the cold walls and floor. A single tear escaped Draco's eye, just at the pure anguish and grief coming from the brunette.  
"I'm sorry. So, so sorry. For everything. I'm sorry I made your life living hell for the past seven years. I'm sorry I was such a spoiled, stuck-up brat." Draco buried his face in Harry's forest of hair, closing his eyes to prevent tears. "I really do love you."  
Harry turned his head, brushing noses with Draco, causing him to realize just how close they really were. Draco slowly tilted his lips down, until they collided with the brunette's. The kiss was short and chaste, but it conveyed all of their love for each other in the slow moving of lips, the eyes, closed delicately. When it ended, though, Harry seemed troubled.  
"Where does this put us?" Draco held out his hand, which had somehow gotten tangled in Harry's messy locks.  
"Boyfriend?" He looked extremely nervous.  
"Yes!" The Hero exclaimed, quite loud for how close they were. He quickly put his hand over his mouth, and whispered the same. Draco positively beamed.

* * *

Normal POV  
After Draco and Harry made up, they went their separate ways, Draco to the nasty dungeons, and Harry to Gryffindor Tower. The brunette slipped into bed, lifting his sleeves. He traced his scars, remembering. Harry hadn't cut for a year. But Draco didn't need to know, right?  
The Golden Boy slept easily that night, a certain blonde invading his dreams. He woke with a small problem. Or rather, a large problem. A cold shower would do the trick.  
After his shower, he walked to breakfast with Ron and Hermione, the only two real friends he had left. Everyone else blamed him for the deaths of their family and friends. It _was_ his fault, after all.  
Harry sat at his usual spot at Gryffindor table, when Draco walked over.  
"Draco, why are you here?" He whispered nervously.  
"What, I can't have breakfast with my boyfriend? Besides, I'm tired of secrets." He sat down gracefully. Ron and Hermione just stared. Draco tapped Harry's shoulder. When he turned toward him, he pulled the unsuspecting brunette into a passionate kiss.  
"Mmrph- Draco! Give my friends heart attacks while you're at it! Yes guys," Harry said, directing Draco's attention to the distraught people on the other side of the table," Draco and I are going out. Have been since last night."  
Ron spluttered, but Hermione beamed. "Finally! I knew you two would get together eventually."  
"Well," Ron began. Harry prepared himself for the worst," If you hurt him, you die. That's all." He smirked uneasily.

* * *

** Draco's POV**  
** Today, Potions was after breakfast. I walked there quickly, not wanting to be late. I sat down primly in a chair, smiling softly when Harry boisterously trampled in with his posse. I followed him with my eyes as he plunked down in a chair near his friends.**  
** Snape flew into the classroom, flicking his wand at the board. Spiky white writing appeared.**  
** "You will be making Veritaserum. Partners are as follows: Granger, Zabini; Weasley, Parkinson; Longbottom, Bulstrode; Potter, Malfoy. Begin." The class was a lot smaller, as only a few of the surviving 7th years had wanted to come back for a make-up year. So the odds of Harry and me having classes together were quite large. Groans were eminent as the Slytherins and Gryffindors moved to partner up. Only I and the Golden Boy seemed remotely happy about the pairing.**  
** "Alright, Harry, you get the supplies, I'll work on getting the cauldron set up." I was immediately in charge, being in my element really changed me. But Harry only smirked and went to grab the stuff needed to make the difficult and easy-to-botch Veritaserum.**

* * *

** I gathered up the ingredients Harry brought and set about dicing boomslang skin. But Harry tripped coming back from his second trip, crashing into me, causing the knife to slip just enough to nick me.**  
** "Ow!" I cried out in pain, automatically sucking on my hurt finger. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry's pupils go large with apparent lust. I smirked. *This* was going to be fun. I slowly pushed my finger out of my mouth, then sucked it back in with hollowed cheeks. A small moan escaped Harry's plump lips.**  
** "Mr. Malfoy! 20 points from Slytherin from seducing Mr. Potter here during my class!" Snape thundered, making me jump and Harry blush. _"Oops."_**

* * *

** When class was over, I quickly hurried down the hall, never noticing the dark shape following me. Just as I turned a corner, I was pulled backward into the hallway. A large hand covered my mouth before I could scream. I bit down as hard as possible, and the person drew back. But there was no one to hear my yells.**  
** "Ah, ah, ah. You shouldn't have done that." The voice of Theodore Nott drifted to my ears.**  
** "Nott! Why are you doing this?" I struggled against him fruitlessly.**  
** "Because, you heartless bastard, I like you. Damn Potter took you, but it's my turn now." He flung me around, pressing me against the cold, unforgiving wall and smashing his lips to mine. Before I could even react, however, I heard a choked sob. Turning, I saw Harry standing a few feet away, staring. I pushed Nott away, but it was too late. Harry sprinted down the corridor, and I was left with my arm outstretched toward him.**  
** My eyes narrowed, and I saw red. I spun around, whipping out my wand and shouting out a hex we had recently learned in class. Nott fell backward, his eyes wide, hands clutching at an important part that wasn't there anymore. Then I ran after Harry. I caught up to him as he was entering the Great Hall.**

* * *

** "Harry! Wait! It's not what you think!" He spun around, eyes flashing dangerously.**  
** "That's funny, because it looked a lot like you were sucking the face off of Theodore Nott!" By this time, the Great Hall was silent, everyone watching the spectacle before them.**  
** I winced. "I wasn't, he forced me!" But then I felt a hand on the small of my back.**  
** "Come now, Draco. Why are you fraternizing with the enemy? No matter. Now, where were we?" Nott turned me, shell-shocked, around, kissing me full on the lips. Harry whimpered, then ran out of the Hall, a sudden burst of uncontrolled magic shattering every goblet there. The noise drew the brunette Slytherin's attention away from the helpless blonde in front of him.**  
** "Let's eat." Nott guided me to our table, but I came to my senses and rushed out after my poor Harry.**

* * *

** I sprinted toward Gryffindor Tower, hoping and praying I could catch Harry before he shut the portrait. And it was just my luck, as I managed to latch on to his arm as he was clambering inside.**  
** "What do you want? Haven't you done enough?" Harry's anguish cut through my heart like a knife.**  
** "I wanted to tell you. I hate-"**  
** "I know you hate me, what's new? Just-please, Draco, leave me alone." Harry ripped his arm away and slammed the painting.**  
** "No." I whispered. I sunk down to the concrete floor, vowing not to get up until Harry came out.**

* * *

Harry's POV  
After I left Draco- no, Malfoy, outside, i climbed the stairs to my dorm. Everyone else was still at dinner, and I figured five minutes before Ron and Hermione followed. I opened my drawer, pulling something out I hadn't used in almost a year.  
As soon as I closed the bathroom door and locked it, I sat down on the linoleum and cried. I clenched my fists, forgetting about the razorblade in my hand. Warm blood trickled down my wrist, reminding me why I was here.  
Pushing up my sleeves, I began to trace my old scars. My left arm was totally covered, but my right was only half full. That's where I started to cut, red streaming down my arms and pooling on the ground. But this time, I was cutting for a greater purpose. I marked two deep slashes on each of my wrists, and closed my eyes, waiting to die.

* * *

Normal POV  
Ron and Hermione were on their way to the common room when they saw Malfoy sitting dejectedly against the wall.  
"Malfoy! What are you doing here? Waiting for Harry so you can torture him again?" Ron spat angrily.  
"No, Weasley. I'm here to explain. I don't know why Nott did that. I also don't know why I decided to fall in love with Harry. But most of all, I don't know why he tried to kill himself two nights ago. Now, if I could have the password, I need to speak with him."  
Both of the Gryffindors' eyes were wide, with pale faces and dropped jaws. Hermione recovered first.  
"Toad Liver." The door opened and Draco smiled gratefully. He walked in, ignoring Ron's protests, and strode up the stairs to the boys dorm. But Harry wasn't there.  
_ "He must be in the bathroom."_ Draco walked to the door and knocked.  
"Harry? You in there?" No answer. "Harry!" Silence. Draco reared back and threw a powerful *alohamora* at the offending door. A click, and the Slytherin pushed the door open to a sight he would never forget. His Hero was laying in a pool of his own blood, slumped against the counter and still bleeding profusely.  
"Harry!" His voice was full of panic, and he used his own 50 galleon shirt to stanch the flow of blood. Draco hoisted the far-too-light brunette into his arms and galloped down to the common room, shirtless.  
Hermione turned at the noise, and screamed. Ron caught her as she fainted, he himself abnormally pale.  
"Move!" Draco shouted frantically, running out of the room and to the infirmary.  
"Madam Pomfrey! Help!" Draco set Harry down on a bed, then collapsed.

* * *

Harry's POV  
I was soaring above the clouds on my broom. Misty droplets collected on my glasses, and my hair whipped around my face. I dropped down through the white blobs, to a... cemetery? I noticed a head of white- blonde hair bent over a gravestone, and I flew closer. Malfoy was holding white lilies and kneeling in the dirt. I almost laughed at the absurdity of a Malfoy sitting in soil, but then I noticed the inscription on the stone.  
** "Defeater of Voldemort- November 28, 2005... Harry Potter"**  
_ "Oh- oh Gods! I'm... dead?"_ The shock and horror brought me up out of my slumber, and my eyes shot open to the sterile white of the hospital wing. A soft hand rested limply in mine, and I looked over to see Malfoy. I ripped my hand out of his, the movement tearing open my newly healed wounds. I screamed in agony, waking the blonde demon and causing Madam Pomfrey to rush in.  
"What is *he* doing here? Get away!" I shouted at the nurse, then at Malfoy. I scrunched up against the headboard, ignoring the blood running from my injuries.  
"Mr. Potter! You will calm down this instant and give me your arms!" The elder mediwitch said sternly, and I shook my head.  
"Not until _he_ leaves! I don't want him here!" I knew I sounded like a spoiled child, but I didn't care. Malfoy looked at me with an unidentifiable expression before hoisting himself out of the chair and stalking out.  
"Now, Mr. Potter, care to tell me what these are from?"  
"I-I fell?"  
"Nice try, but Mr. Malfoy believes you attempted suicide. Is that true?" Pomfrey was sounding so much like Mrs. Weasley by now that I shuddered.  
"Alright, I'll tell you."

* * *

** Draco's POV**  
** Once I woke up, I jumped out of the infirmary bed and stumbled over to Harry. His arms were wrapped, eyes closed and flickering. Must be a dream. I shrugged and leaned back into a chair, but soon my own eyes began to droop. I woke up to a pained scream, and looked up to see my Lion pushed up against the top of the bed arguing with Pomfrey.**  
** "What is *he* doing here? Get away!" Blood was dripping from his arms, soaking through the bandages and littering the sheets. I looked at him with something akin to sadness, and walked out. But, I waited just outside the curtains pulled up around Harry's bed.**  
** "Alright, I'll tell you.**  
** "During the war, I saw some horrific things. But nothing so horribly gruesome as my Dad's best friend and his wife sprawled across each other, dead. Nothing so terribly morbid as George sobbing over the unmoving body of his twin. Nothing so hideously disgusting as the smiles worn on the faces of murderers and the murdered alike.**  
** "But the worst of all was knowing it was my fault. Knowing that everyone hated me for the losses, hating myself for them, too. I thought that maybe, if I cut myself, I would begin to understand the pain and suffering endured by those around me. Perhaps then, we would be even.**  
** "One night, it became too much to bear, seeing George constantly depressed, Molly, nearly insane with grief. So I stole a bottle of _Dreamless Sleep _from Snape's stores, and prepared to end my life.**  
** "But then, Malfoy came, and saved me from a premature death. A death I was so certain about, but he came, and I was confused about everything. But, that was OK.**  
** "For a while, I was happy. But then, I caught Malfoy snogging Theodore Nott in a hallway. I felt let down, like someone had dropped me on the pavement and run me over with a thestral. I couldn't bear having the only one who loved me, or so I thought, leave me.**  
** "So, I plotted again. And again, Malfoy ruined my death. But this time, I'm a little confused as to why. He hates me, after all. I don't blame him, everyone else does." By the end of Harry's speech, I was sobbing silently, and I could hear Pomfrey's tears. But Harry, strangely, was dry-eyed. Maybe he had just run out. I tried to wipe my eyes, but the salty tears just kept coming. So finally, I gave up, and walked back in to Harry's makeshift room with wet tracks on my cheeks.**  
** "Stay away from me!" Harry's reaction was expected, but it still made me cry harder. Madam Pomfrey left us alone, and I sat in a chair in the corner, far away from Harry.**  
** "Please, just let me explain." I nearly whimpered at the coldness of Harry's eyes.**  
** "Fine. But be quick Malfoy. I don't have all day." I smiled gratefully and began by pulling a small vial out of my pocket.**  
** "This is _veritaserum_." I downed the contents of the bottle in one gulp. "To ensure I'm telling the truth.**  
** "Here I go. Up until the beginning of this year when I saved you from overdosing, I didn't like you. I never hated you, but rather, was jealous. Anyway, this year, in that classroom, I realized two things. One: Harry James Potter, I love you. Two: I would never, ever, want anyone else. Just you.**  
** "When you saw Nott kissing me in the hallway, it was one-sided. In other words, he kissed me. I hadn't had time to push him away, or even react, when you saw us.**  
** "And then in the Great Hall. He has it in his brain that I like him, or would even stop to tell him the time of day.**  
** "When you interrupted me, I was about to say how I hate Nott, and what he's done to us. Harry Potter, I love you with all of my cold, Slytherin heart." When I finished, I was crying again, but so was Harry.**  
** "Draco, come here." Harry's voice was surprisingly steady for someone who was sobbing. I got up and walked to the bed. "Bend over." I bent toward Harry, preparing for the worst. But he just reached up, pulling me closer, and kissed me. I melted into the kiss, and moved so I was straddling my Lion. Of course, that's when Pomfrey decided to make a reappearance. "Mr. Malfoy! Get off of my patient immediately! I will not have this kind of behavior tolerated!"**  
** "Yes, Madam Pomfrey," I replied sheepishly. I pulled myself off Harry after one chaste kiss and plopped (gracefully) back into the chair.**  
** "Now, Mr. Potter, do you swear you will not do this again?"**  
** "Madam Pomfrey, I swear on the graves of my parents I will not try to die ever again." He lifted his right hand with a serious expression.**  
** "Good. You are free to go." Harry smiled gratefully and sat up, the sheets pooling around his lap. My eyes widened at the sight of his beautifully fit chest. Quidditch had done him well. Harry seemed to notice he wasn't wearing anything and blushed furiously, laying down and pulling the sheet up to his neck. I walked over to him and bent over to whisper in his ear. "You're beautiful." If possible, he turned even redder.**  
** "N- no, I'm not. I'm hideously scarred from the war! I'm n-not beau-beautiful!" I slowly took off my button-down shirt, looking at my Hero the whole time. When I got it open, I walked back over to Harry.**  
** "I am scarred, too. But I'm still the vain, self-centered bastard everyone loves." I spoke in a low voice, sitting down on the edge of the infirmary bed. Harry smiled. Madam Pomfrey walked back in and immediately furrowed her brow.**  
** "As much as any woman would like two shirtless men as fit as yourselves, you really should wait until *after* you leave to do that. I can only take so much!" This time, I blushed with Harry, and I hurriedly pulled my shirt on and threw Harry's at him.**  
** "Bu-but-but we weren't-" Harry stuttered eloquently. I smirked, looking at him and enunciating my next words. "It's alright, Baby. No need to hide it."**  
** "W-w-wha-what?"**  
** "I'm teasing, Harry. It's called _teasing_!"**  
** "Oh."**

* * *

Normal POV  
Harry and Draco walked out of the hospital wing hand in bandaged hand. Once they were outside, however, the blonde stopped them. Harry halted a second after and looked at Draco with confusion. To explain, he lifted his Hero's arm to his lips and kissed it gently. "Promise me you will never defile yourself like that again."  
"Draco," Harry started, but changed tactics when he saw the Slytherin's hard expression," Alright. I promise. Scout's honor," Harry chuckled at Draco's look," Its a Muggle thing."  
"OK. Lunch?"  
"That would be nice. Sit with me?"  
"Of course."  
When the duo entered the Hall, voices merged to form an obnoxious buzz. Two or three struck out, though.  
"Harry, is it true that you tried suicide because of a spurned love?"  
"Draco, did you really cheat on Harry with Nott?"  
"Are you truly a couple?" The last one was Ginny Weasley, and when both counterparts of the couple nodded at her, she looked down, crushed. As for the other questions, they were ignored. Harry was just thankful Nott wasn't at breakfast.

Unfortunately, since all the brunette Slytherin had done was kiss Draco, no one could do anything about it. So for now, he was safe.  
Harry led Draco to the Gryffindor table and plunked down next to Seamus, who was, Harry noticed, holding hands with Dean under the table. Ron and Hermione were across from him, and at once, all four shot question after question at the defenseless couple. But out of all, Neville's inquiry was the oddest.  
"Will you kiss?" When the duo looked at him, he blushed as red as Ron's hair. "I... thought it would be hot... Never mind."  
Harry grinned, first at Neville, then Draco. They leaned in, and touched lips gently. The innocent kiss soon turned passionate, and Seamus, Dean, Neville, and even Hermione were swooning, as well as anyone in view. Ron just looked uncomfortable.  
"Would you two get a room? Ew." Ron looked mildly put out.  
Harry seemed to ponder this for a second, but only after he broke away from the highly addictive Draco. "Hmmm... Nah. We'd rather gross you out here. Although, it appears as though you are the _only one_ who doesn't, shall we say, enjoy our activities." Harry smirked.  
Food arrived and they all settled down to eat. Draco wrapped one arm around Harry's slim waist and ate with his right. Ron was too busy stuffing his face to think up a proper comeback.

* * *

Harry's POV  
I don't know what it was about Draco, but lately he seems to have always made me smile. Every time he even makes a face or pulls some sarcastic comment from his luscious lips. I haven't been this happy since I stayed with Sirius for a couple of months before fifth year.  
Like right now, for instance. All he's doing is nibbling on my ear, and I can't stop beaming like an idiot. Oh well.

* * *

** Draco's POV**  
** I hadn't been happier. I was set for a date with Harry later on tonight, and he had promised something, though he wouldn't tell me what. Yes, I was happy. That is, until my father showed up at Hogwarts.**  
** I was walking along the edge of the lake, when I heard the whizz of a portkey nearby. I scrambled over a tree log, to get the surprise of my life.**  
** "_Father_?"**  
** "Yes, Draco. It is I. And I must say, I'm rather disappointed in your choice of dates. I might have to do something about that little problem." I looked around as Father grinned maliciously. There was no one there.**  
** "Come, Draco. You didn't think that dating the insufferable Potter would have pretty results?" He strode forward, causing me to flinch back almost unnoticeably. But Father noticed, and he shook his head in mock sadness. "What did I tell you about moving while I'm punishing you? Five more whippings, then. You'll learn your lesson eventually." He raised his hand, and slapped me across the cheek. At this time, I was truly terrified. It must have shown, because he reeled back and punched me in the jaw, then the stomach twice. While I was doubled over in pain, he kicked me down. Blood was streaming from my face and legs. But all I could think was, _"Harry, Harry, Harry save me! Help!"_ I cried out in my mind, for making noise would only earn more beatings.**  
** "Now." _Kick_. "Have you."_ Punch_. "Learned."_ Slap_. "Your lesson?" _Kick. Kick. Kick_. I couldn't say a word, so I just sat there and sobbed silently.**  
** "Answer me, you ungrateful bastard!" I refused to speak, even though I was now scared for my life. He had never gone this far before.**  
** He punched me numberless times, and soon, I just went numb. Father had his leather, sharp-toed shoes on, and he was using them to his advantage. Every kick made me bloodier, every punch made me weaker.**  
** About 20 minutes later, even though it felt like 20 _hours_, he must've gotten tired. A couple more slaps, and he was gone, but not without a final warning.**  
** "If you continue to see that horrid Potter, I'll make sure I go after Potter next time." Once every trace of my father was gone, I curled up into the fetal position and sobbed, the ground, as well as my face, was covered in blood and tears. The pain became too much, and I fell into unconsciousness.**

* * *

Harry's POV  
Flashback***  
I had been sitting in the library for an hour, doing dreaded Transfiguration homework, when I looked at the clock.

_ "Oh crap! I gotta go get ready for my date with Draco!"_ I had finally gotten the nerve to ask him, and he had surprised me with a very undignified and un-Draco-like squealed yes.  
I reflected on all of this as I walked up to my dorm to pick out an outfit. I waved to Ron and Hermione on the couch and loped up to my room. Opening my trunk, I checked what clothes I had.  
I picked out an ACDC shirt and jeans, not even attempting to do my hair, and walked back to the common room.  
"Harry! Is_ that_ what you're wearing on your date?" Ginny cornered me, and Hermione came over to join in.  
"Um... yes?" They both turned up their noses, and Ginny grabbed me by the hand, the two of them leading me upstairs once again.  
"We cannot have our best friend looking like a hobo on his date with the best-dressed guy in school!" Ginny said, and 'Mione agreed.  
_ "Oh, dear."_  
An hour and countless shirts and hair products later, I was finally allowed to look in the mirror. But when I did, I barely recognized myself.  
I was wearing acid-wash jeans and a deep green silk shirt that complemented my contact'd eyes perfectly. Somehow, my hair was neat and orderly. I looked in amazement at the two girls that an hour ago I was sure would be my demise, and smiled in wonder.  
"Wow, guys. What did you _do_?"

Hermione smirked. "It's a secret. Now go! You don't want to be late!"

End Flashback***

So that's where I was. Sitting in the Room of Requirement, waiting. I stared at the clock. 8:30. An hour after our scheduled time. Had I been stood up? Before I started to panic, though, I decided to go look for my Snake. I walked through the halls and out the doors, taking a moment to revel in the beautiful moonlight. I walked down toward the lake, peacefully until I heard whimpering. My Hero complex set in, as well as my Gryffindor tendencies, and I crept closer to the odd noise.  
But when I pushed through the brambles into a clearing, I very nearly screamed. Draco was curled in a ball, bloodied and battered. No, no! Who had done this to my Dragon? I saw red, but shook it off to crouch down to Draco. He appeared to be unconscious, and his normally impeccable face was torn and red. I slid my arms under him carefully, as he probably had cracked ribs, and picked him up. He almost seemed too light. I sprinted off to the infirmary, the only thing on my mind being getting Draco to safety.  
I skidded into the hospital wing, shouting out for Madam Pomfrey. She ran in, only clad in a nightgown and slippers. Her eyes widened, reflecting my own panic.  
"Mr. Malfoy, to the bed, now!" I hurried to lay Draco down gently, and stepped back, letting his hand stay in mine.  
"Please Draco, don't give up. You can make it. Just keep trying, you'll see. I love you, I love you, I love you..." I kept up this mantra, whispering into his ear, holding my damaged Slytherin's hand so tightly I was sure it would crack. But my words were unneeded, as Draco was still unconscious.  
I cast a _tempus_ a while later. 3:30 AM. I should have gotten some sleep, but I was too worried about Draco. But, my eyes soon fluttered shut, and I fell asleep in the chair I was sitting upon.  
"Mister Potter! Wake up!" Pomfrey shook me just a while later until I blinked and rubbed my eyes.  
"Draco! How's Draco?" I shot up and looked at the bed next to me. The steady rise and fall of my love's chest reassured me.  
"Calm down, he's just sleeping! Oh look, there's Headmaster Dumbledore. I'm sure he'll want to talk to you, Harry." I must've looked mildly stunned, because she tutted.  
"Honestly, I know your name!" This was said under her breath and I could barely hear.  
I turned to see Dumbledore striding toward me. "Harry, Lucius Malfoy has been caught. His trial was this morning, and he was sentenced to 70 years in Azkaban. I believe you would be the right person to tell Draco, here. That is all. Oh, and Harry, good luck." He turned and left, the large doors clicking behind him.  
A soft rustling brought my attention back to Draco. He was waking up!  
"Ha-Harry? Is that you?" His large grey eyes blinked twice.  
"Yes, Love. It's alright. Your father has been sentenced to 70 years. Draco, Hun, I'm so-" The dark look on his face broke me off.  
"Good. I never want to see that bastard again!" He pulled me down into a hug. "He said he was going after you, next!"  
"Shhh, it's OK. He can't get us now. We're safe."

* * *

Normal POV  
Harry leaned in and kissed Draco, a soft, simple kiss that showed how truly lucky he was to have the Slytherin as his. Draco looked into Harry's eyes, and felt safe for the first time in his life.  
**_—Fin—_**


End file.
